Soullight
Sie bekämpfen viel Unrecht, sind aber chaotisch. In der Gilde ist der Spaßfaktor sehr hoch und auch grundlegend. Die Meisterin setzt sich zwar meistens durch, aber ab und zu passiert doch etwas "ungewolltes". Die Gilde liegt in der Stadt Nostria. Die Gilde ist sehr bekannt in Earthland und wird von vielen bewundert. Die Heiterkeit der Gilde war soagr einige Monate nach der Schlacht um Nostria nicht wieder zu finden. Alle Gildenmitglieder trauerten um ihre Freunde. Das Fighting Festival war auch ein Skandal für die Gilde, das sie von einer völlig unbekannten Gilde besiegt wurden. Dennoch ist jetzt nach einiger trauer Zeit die Gilde wieder in Schwung gekommen und es kommen viele neue Mitglieder zu Soullight. Es fand wieder (wie fast jedes Jahr) eine S-Magierprüfung statt. Mitglieder (27) *Charlie Soullight des heiligen Kreuzes, Gildenmeister *Shaolan S *Ayaka Tenma S *Kyoshi des Heiligen Kreuzes *Yoruichi *Haru *Finn Clarks *Jojulo *Camilla Kutesa *Len *Maggy *Kishia *Tom Convolt *Sayuri Soullight *Emma Brown *Venus *Angel *Bleak *Nana *Sarah *Zakai ehm. Mitglieder (20) *Ava Scott Magier des hl. Kreuzes *Kenshin Hijitaka tot *Nanzujin tot *Katashi ausgetreten *James Scott Gildenmeister, Magier des hl. Kreuzes, S-Magier *Daisuke Ratsmitglied *Orka vom blauen Himmel verschollen *Balmung ausgetreten *Pheyn verschollen *Mukotsu die Gilde *Ellic Scott verbannt *Tyrees Kil verbannt *Linya Ihmels verbannt *Lysander Faas verbannt *Lilly Scott tot *Rose tot *Tim Convolt tot *Konoha Hangeul S-Magier *Tohya die Gilde *Zero die Gilde *Cooro (Kansomagie: Äxte) tot *Husky (Wassermagie) tot *Senri (Take Over Soul: Tierseele: Bär) tot *Edu (tot) *Ba (Gunner, Kanso) tot *Bo (Gunner, Gun-Magie) tot *Be (Kanso) tot *Bu (Kanso) tot Teams Team Haru Das Team besteht aus Haru, Ayaka, Finn, Mukotsu, Jojulo und dem "neuen". Sie sind sehr gut in der Zusammmenarbeit und auch im Einzelkampf. Ayaka rügt ihr Team immer und sorgt dafür, das wenigstens nicht alles bei ihren Aufträgen kaput geht (wobei sie manchmal ihre Kameraden nieder schlägt). Haru prügelt sich des öfteren mit Finn. Auch mit Ayaka muss er manchmal kämpfen. Finn steht zu jedem seiner Worte und ist immer freundlich zu Ayaka, aber mit Haru prügelt er sich ständig. Jojulo nervt die sowieso schon total genervte Ayaka mit seinen Witzen und seiner durchgehend beständigen Heiterkeit, so dass es des öfteren in Prügeleien ausatet. Bei Aufträgen zerstören sie des öfteren halbe Ortschaften oder mehr, was sie zu einigen Sonderarbeiten für die Gilde als Strafe bringt. Dieses Team besteht zwar nur aus jungen Mitgliedern der Gilde wird aber schon fast so stark wie das Team Heartarc '''eingeschätzt, da diese Team oft auch S-Aufträge animmt. Mukotsu wurde von der Ratsversammlung festgenommen ist jedoch jetzt auf freiem Fuß, aber dem anschein noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Team Fightingspirit Dieses Team besteht aus Shaolan, Camilla und Len. Shaolan und Camilla streiten zwar manchmal, aber eigentlich sind sie ein sehr starkes Team und können gut zusammenkämpfen. Len hält die Disziplin der Manschaft und Camilla die Ordnung. Shaolan überlegt sich dann die guten Strategien. Das Team will keine Aufmerksamkeit und ist deshalb oft anonym unterwegs. Obwohl es eines der jüngsten Teams ist sind sie nicht zu unterschätzen, da sie schon viele S-Aufträge erledigt haben. Team Ironkill (verbannt) Dieses Team besteht aus Ellic Scott, der der Eisen-Dragonslayer ist, Tyrees Kil, der wegen seiner größe und seiner Stärke zu fürchten ist, Linya Ihmels, die einem wie ein kleines Kind vorkommt, und Lysander Faas, der die dunkle Schrift Magie bis auf das Äuserste beherrscht. Ellic ist der Anführer und die anderen führen einfach seine Befehle aus. Das Team ist sehr brutal, da sie jeden ihrer Gegner umbringen selbst wenn sie nur etwas stehlen sollten. Sie sind in der Öffentlichkeit unbekannt, aber in der Gilde haben sie einen großen Namen, der wegen ihrer Skrupelosigkeit Agonykill lautet. Sie lassen sich nur selten in der Gilde blicken nehmen aber viele Aufträge (grade die, die mit Morden zutun haben) an. Sie treten zum ersten mal bei einem Zugüberfall auf und greifen kurz dannach die Gilde Kasa an, um Linus Soullight zu töten. Das gesammte Team wurde aus Soullight verbannt, nachdem sie die Meisterin fast getötet hätten. Team Clantwins Das Team Clan Twins bestand aus den Zwillingen Tim und Tom Convolt,sowie Lilly Scott und Sayuri Soullight. Sie waren ein sehr harmonisches Team welches manchmal andere Teams aus der Gilde bei schweren Aufträgen unterstützte. Untereinander hatten sie eine liebevolle, aber ruhige Beziehung. Ihnen war der Spaßfaktor bei der Arbeit und anderen Dingen am wichtigsten. Bei der Schlacht um Nosria starben Lilly Scott, sowie Tim Convolt und Sayuri lag eine lange Zeit im Koma, weswegen Tom das Team auflöste und nun alleine, bzw. seit kurzem wieder mit Sayuri zusammen aufträge annimmt. Seit kurzem ist Team Clantwins neu entstanden. In diesem neuem Team sind Sayuri, Tom und Sarah. Team Heartarc (auseinander gegangen) Dieses Team besteht aus Charlie Soullight, Emma Brown und Kenshin Hijitaka, sowie früher auch Daisuke. Sie sind das älteste noch bestehende Team der Gilde, da sie schon seit 15 Jahren ein Team bilden. Sie sind ein friedliches und barmherziges Team, das bisher noch nie bei einem Auftrag versagt hat. Sie sind zwar schwächer geworden, als Daisuke das Team verließ, doch nennt man sie immer noch das (derzeit) stärkste Team von Soullight. Charlie war kurzzeitig Gildenmeister, weswegen Emma und Kenshin einige Aufträge alleine anahmen. Das Team löste sich nach der Schlacht in den Schwebenden Gärten aufgrund der Ernennung Charlies zum Gildenmeister und des Todes Kenshins auf. Emma ist momentan in keinem Team mehr. Team Grand Battle (außeinander gegangen) Team Grand Battle bestand aus Ava Scott, James Scott, Nanzujin und Katashi. Als diese Team bestand war es das stärkste Team Soullights und es ist noch immer ungeschlagen. Als James Gildenmeister wurde begann das Team leicht zu bröckeln, doch die anderen drei machten immer noch als Team weiter. Aber als James starb war das ein herber Schlag für das Team. Als dann auch noch kurz darauf Nanzujin starb, verließ Katashi die Gilde und das Team wurde aufgelöst, da Ava Gildenmeisterin war. Ava ist die einzige aus dem Team die noch in Soullight ist. Team Dream Chasers Dieses Team besteht aus Venus, Rose, Angel und Bleak. Sie alle haben zusammen einen Traum für den sie alles geben würden: Sie wollen jedem Mensch seinen innersten Traum zeigen und ihm helfen diesen zu erfüllen. Sie sind alle mitte 20 und sehr schön. Da Bleak der einzigste Mann in der Gruppe ist, ist er manchmal ziemlich gestresst und genervt von den ganzen Frauen. '''Rose starb bei der Schlacht um Nostria, was das ganze Team schwer belastet. Team Aviator In diesem Team sind nur Kishia und Kyoshi. Sie machen seit kurzem viele Aufträge zusammen. Bisher haben sie bei noch keinem Auftrag fehlgeschlagen. Team Soulangel (Mythos) Es gibt ein Gerücht über ein selbst den meisten Soullightmitgliedern unbekanntes Team, dass das der Zeit stärkste Team von Soullight sein soll und nur auftritt wenn Soullight in Gefahr ist, welche die "normalen" Mitglieder nicht bewältigen können. Die Mitglieder diese Teams sind unbekannt. Team Little (aufgelöst) Dieses Team besand aus Nana und Cooro. Sie machen sehr viel zusammen. Nana ist so ein bisschen die Frau im Haus, da Cooro sehr verfressen und verwöhnt ist, aber keinesfalls dick. Da sie zusammen wohnten, zählten sie für viele als Geschwister, was sie auch fast sind. Bei der Schlacht um Nostria wurde Cooro getötet, außer Nana, die für eine unbestimmte Zeit die Gilde verlassen hat, da sie in Ruhe um ihre Freunde trauern wollte. Team Outdoor (aufgelöst) Team Outdoor bestand aus Senri und Husky. Die beiden arbeiteten gut und gerne zusammen. Sie verstanden sich ziemlich gut, obwohl sie wegen Senris Stumheit nicht mit einander reden konnten. Husky übernahm die Position des Redners und des Geldverwalters. Sie sind Geschwister. Beide starben bei dem Angriff auf Nostria. Team Bee "Meister" Ba, "Der" Bo, Bas Bruder Be und Bos Bruder Bu sind aus der Gilde Eclesia ausgestiegen, weil sie Lex Umbris vergeben haben. Ba fühlt sich als Boss der Truppe und kommandiert die anderen herum. Bo und Bu sind manchmal vergesslich. So vergisst Bo teilweise seine Gun-Magie und Bu, was er alles beschwören kann. Be ist mehr zurückhaltend. Ba und Be sind Brüder. Ihre Cousins sind die Brüder Bo und Bu. Ohne Team Yoruichi und Maggy sind ohne Team. Yoruichi und Maggy sind neu und deswegen noch in keinem Team. Oft gibt es aber auf Aufträge die nicht in den normalen Teamkonstelationen erledigt werden. Stärke Die Gilde ist Mitglied des LGC und eine sehr hoch angesehnen Gilde Earthlands. Viele der Magier sind in ganz Earthland bekannt. Die Gilde ist von den Magiern her ein vorzeige Gilde der Ratsversammlung. Dennoch wurde Soullight nicht zu der Vorzeigegilde der Ratsverdsammlung gemacht, da bei den Autfträgen immer viel zerstört wird. Es gibt viele Ratsmitglieder die ihr Vertrauen in die Gilde setzen. Es gibt Feinde der Gilde, die glauben, dass Soullight die Ratsversammlung voll und ganz unterstützen würde, wie Aetas, was aber nicht der Warheit entspricht. Das Questbrett der Gilde ist oft überfüllt von Aufträgen, was nicht zuletzt aus der Tatsache Resultiert, dass Soullight das letzte Fighting Festival gewann. Die drei S-Magier der Gilde Charlie, Shaolan und Ayaka erledigen meist S- oder SS-Aufträge und dies in einer hohen Menge. Ränge Meister: *erster Meister: Mitglied der Familie Soullight *zweiter Meister: Mitglied der Familie Soullight *dritter Meister: Mitglied der Familie Soullight *vierter Meister: Akira Hoshitoko *fünfter Meister: James Scott *sechster Meister: Ava Scott *siebter Meister: Charlie Soullight Gildenass: *Kyoshi S-Magier: *Ayaka Tenma *Shaolan Geschichte *Das Gildenzeichen und das Tatoo sind beide ein Phönix, da vor vielen Jahren die Familie Soullight von einem Phönix geschützt worden sein soll und dieser dabei starb. Im Andenken an ihn soll sich die Gilde gebildet haben *Soullight wirkte teilweise beim Gildenkrieg zwischen Kasa und Crimson Nose mit *Die jährliche Gildenparade ist durch Vergrößerung und Verbesserung zu einem ganzen Gildenfest ausgeahtet, dass sehr bliebt zu sein scheint. *Die Gilde wurde errichtet, um dort starke Magier zufinden, die dann die Ratsversammlung unterstützen, doch diese "Regel" wurde vom dritten Gildenmeister abgeschafft *um die Ratsversammlung dennoch zu unterstützen ist die Gilde dem LGC beigetreten *Soullight trug einen relativ großen Teil zu der Schlacht um Nostria bei *Soullight nahm an dem 1. Fighting Festival teil und wurde 3. *Soullight hat wie traditionell jedes jahr eine S-Magierprüfung durchegführt - es ist jedoch keiner ein S-Magier geworden Trivia *Team Little bzw. Team Outdoor sind an Figuren aus dem Manga +Anima angelehnt und haben auch von diesen ihren Namen *Team Fightingspirit ist vom Namen her etwas an Team Shadow Gear angelehnt und auch von der Teamkonstelation, doch es sollte nicht so erscheinen als wären es die selben mit anderen Namen. *Ayaka Tenma sollte erst Ikagura aus dem richtigen Fairy Tail ähneln, wurde dann doch mehr in richtung Elsa Scarlett. *Der Nachname von Tim & Tom Convolt ist derselbe wie der von Makao und Romeo Convolt aus dem richtigem Fairy Tail *Charlie Soullight ist etwas an Makarov aus dem Richtigen Fairy Tail angelehnt. *Haru ist an Natsu angelehnt und sein Name ist der selbe wie der Name von einem Charakter aus Rave *der alte Name von James (James Black) ist von einem Charakter aus dem Manga Detektive Conan *Yoruichi ist größtenteils aus dem Manga Bleach übernommen soll sich aber noch verändern. Kategorie:Gilde Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Soullight Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:S